kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Venator
Kamen Rider Venator '(仮面ライダーベナトー Kamen Raidā Benatō'') is a fanmade Kamen Rider series created by maxpower02 in collaboration with Toei Company. Unlike the most Kamen Rider series, this series will be presented in an animated format. Taking place in 2023, it aired alongside Kamen Rider Voyager, another animated Kamen Rider series created by both maxpower02 and Toei. The tagline of this series is "Awaken Your Soul, Break Free From the Darkness!" (あなたの魂を目覚めさせて、闇から解放してください！''Anata no tamashī o mezame sasete, yami kara kaihō shite kudasai!) Plot The lives of paranormal vloggers Cynthia Gumulia and Rakasurya Alfiansyah were changed forever after they met the mysterious Kezia Trianti. The two of them were unknowingly dragged into a battle that had been raging on for centuries, with the safety of not only one but two worlds at stake. As Cynthia and Raka soon found out, their world has been protected from underneath the shadows by the Kamen Riders from the threatening supernatural forces that is the Daemons. Fighting as Kamen Rider Venator, Kezia protects not only the mortal realm, but also the supernatural realm, the very realm that the Daemons came from. But there's another reason why Kezia is willing to put herself in the line for the sake of humanity...she wanted the Daemons to pay for what they had done to her. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Allies Gumulia Household * Cynthia Gumulia * Edwin Gunawan * Feni Gumulia * Deby Gumulia Trianti Estate Residents of Depok * Rakasurya Alfiansyah * Jonathan Alam * Natalia Alam * Leo Setiawan * Nayla Sekar * Melodi Jaya * Zena Fadilla Bianglala Dormitory * Nesha Wilona * Monica Altavia * Nita Sanjaya * Jessy Carolina * Junita Devita * Ira Suhartini *Nanik Dharmaningsih * Sister Merry Custodes Daemonum * Custodes Daemonum Daemons * Jakarta Chapter ** Watchdog of Jakarta * Yogyakarta Chapter ** Karina Adikusumaningtyas ** Nadia Jasmine Divine Order * Jakarta Faction ** Jessica Natalia Sanusi * Semarang Faction ** Della Sadyana ** Jasinta Eveline Juwono * Supernatural Investigation Group * Pham Vu To Quyen * Nguyen Thanh Thao Vy * Nguyen Thi Kim Ngan Ho Chi Minh City Police Department Maojin Counter Unit * Pham Minh Tuan * Dao Ngoc Phuong Anh * Mai Thy Dinh Vu * Tran Khanh Linh * Pham Van Truoc Lotus Industries Residents of Yogyakarta * Didil Nurcahyono * Aldi Haryadi * Jagat Saputra * (mentioned and pictured) Villains Daemons Royal Daemons Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Three Hellish Emperors Minor Daemons * Pocong * Golem * Gremlin * Jelangkung * Aswang * Cockatrice * Shen * Unicorn * Vampire * Zombie * Djinn * Frankenstein * Wewe * Matianak * Pontianak * Wyvern * Aeon Other Villains Episodes # A Fateful Encounter (運命的な出会い ''Unmei-tekina Deai) # Letters from Death (死からの手紙 Shi Kara no Tegami) '''Movies # Kamen Rider Voyager x Venator x Ex-Aid: Movie War Nexus (仮面ライダーボイアジャー x ベナトー x エグゼイド: ムービー大戦ネクサス Kamen Raidā Boiajā x Benatō x Eguzeido: Mūbii Taisen Nekusasu) # Kamen Rider Venator: The Movie (仮面ライダーベナトー: ザームービー Kamen Raidā Benatō Zā Mūbii) Cast * Kezia Trianti (ケジア・トリアンティー Kejia・Toriantii): M.A.O * Cynthia Gumulia (シンシア・ガマリア Shinshia・Gamaria): Aki Toyosaki * Rakasurya Alfiansyah (ラキャサーヤ・アルフィアンスヤ Rakyasāya・Arufiansuya): Satoshi Hino * Naga (ナーガー Nāgā): Takehito Koyasu * Fadli Rangga (ファドリー・ランガー Fadorii・Rangā): Nobunaga Shimazaki * Fenny Octavia (フェニー・オクテービーアー Fenii・Okutēbiiā): Ayako Kawasumi * Muhammad Farhan (ムハミッド・ファーハン Muhamiddo・Fāhan): Akio Ōtsuka * Rachel Odelia (レーチェル・オーデリーアー Rēcheru・Ōderiiā): Nana Mizuki * Dracula (ドラキューラー Dorakyūrā): Hikaru Midorikawa * Natasya Wusly (ナテースヤ・ワスリー Natēsuya・Wasurii): Chiwa Saitō * Arachne (アラクネ Arakune): Nobuhiko Okamoto * Madison Wong (マディソン・ウォン Madison・Won): Madison Hu * Gracia Theodora (グラーシアー・シーオドラー Gurāshiā・Shiiodorā): Marina Inoue * Regina Cecillia (レジャイナー・セシリア Rejainā・Seshiria): Yōko Hikasa * Jessica Natalia Sanusi (ジェシカー・ナターリヤ・サヌーシー Jeshikā・Natāriya・Sanūshii): Aina Kusuda * Evan Cedrych (エブン・セドリッチ Ebun・Sedoritchi): John Barrowman * Daemon Driver Voice: Masakazu Morita * Ksatria Driver Voice: Daisuke Ono * Abbadon Driver Voice: Rikiya Koyama * Daemon Driver (Evan Cedrych use) Voice: Show Hayami Guest stars * Krishna (クリスナ Kurisuna): Tomokazu Sugita * ScanDriver Voice: Takahiro Sakurai * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): * Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ Tsukuyomi): * Anjani (アンジャニ Anjani): Reina Ueda * Momotaros (モモタロス Momotarosu): Toshihiko Seki * Urataros (ウラタロス Uratarosu): Kōji Yusa * Kintaros (キンタロス Kintarosu): Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros (リュウタロス Ryūtarosu): Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg (ジーク Jīku): Shin-ichiro Miki Motion Capture Actors * Kamen Rider Venator: Seiji Takaiwa * Kamen Rider Arma: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Hasta: Kenji Tominaga * Kamen Rider Ksatria, Naga: Jun Watanabe * Kamen Rider Proto-Ksatria, Dracula, Banaspati: Yasunari Tsukagoshi * Kamen Rider Prativaira, Arachne: Yuya Nawata * Kuntilanak: Satoshi Fujita * Genderuwo: Eitoku Notes * A number of main characters in this story are based and named after the author's real life friends. However personality-wise they're quite different, making them entirely original characters. * A few main characters and a number of minor characters in this story are based after characters in the author's collection of Indonesian novels. Furthermore, most episodes in this story are based on said novels, such as the first and second episodes being a tribute to the Indonesian horror novel Surat dari Kematian (Letters from Death) by Adham T. Fushama. * First Kamen Rider series to heavily feature female Riders. As of writing, the only planned male Rider in this story is Evan Cedrych (Kamen Rider Imperator I). * This story is heavily influenced by and , with a few elements from and being thrown into the mix. * Madison Hu and John Barrowman are the only confirmed non-Japanese cast members of this story so far. * The three main Riders of this story - Venator, Arma, and Hasta - are based on a cobra, a bat, and a spider respectively. This reflects the three iconic Shocker kaijins from the original Kamen Rider, Cobra Man (the first kaijin to be revived and remodeled), Bat Man and Spider Man (the first two kaijins of the original series). Keeping up with this mythology gag, Kamen Rider Prativaira is based on a grasshopper, the animal motif of the first two Kamen Riders. Category:Series